The present invention relates to buckles, and particularly to a buckle of an IC heat dissipating device.
With the advance of the central processing units (CPU) of personal computers, the heat dissipating efficiency of CPU is more and more important since overheat of a CPU will induce the reduction of heat dissipating efficiency. Moreover, the personal computer is easy to shut down. Further, the same problem may occur at other chips used as processor, such as image processing chips. To avoid this problem, some the heat dissipating technology is developed.
Referring to FIG. 1, it is illustrated that a conventional IC heat dissipating device approximately comprises a heat dissipating fan 10, a heat dissipating fin device 11, and and press buckle 12. The bottom of the heat dissipating fin device 11 is tightly adhered to the top surface of the CPU 20. Two ends of the press buckle 12 have hole-like ears 121a, 121b for hooking the hooks 31 at two sides of the IC socket 30. The heat dissipating fin device 11 is fixed to the surface of the CPU 20.
In this conventional heat dissipating device, the press buckle 12 is made of elastic metal piece. The press buckle 12 is bent and then deforms so as to generate elastic force to press the IC socket. Since in normal condition, this press buckle 12 is in a bending state, in installation, an outer force is necessary to press the buckle piece 12 to deform sufficiently. Thereby, the ears 121a, 121b of the press buckle 12 can hook the hooks 31 of the IC socket 30. Then, the press buckle 12 is released. Then the press buckle 12 will buckle the IC socket 30 by the restoring elastic force of the press buckle 12.
In assembling this conventional heat dissipating device, an outer force is necessary to press the press buckle 12 to deform. However, it is possible that the IC socket is harmed due to the carelessness of the operator. Since the outer force for installing the press buckle 12 must be larger than the force of the press buckle 12 applied to the IC socket 30 so that the two ears 121a, 121b at two ends of the press buckle 12 arrive positions sufficient to hook the hooks 31 at two sides of the IC socket 30.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a buckle of an IC heat dissipating device which is safe and can be operated easily, wherein in installing the present invention, the user only needs to press an operation portion slightly, without overlarge force being applied to the central processing unit.
To achieve the object, the present invention provides a buckle of an IC heat dissipating device for installing a heat dissipating fin device to a top surface of an IC located in an IC socket; comprising: a pair of clamping arms having a first clamping arm and a second clamping arm, which are pivotally connected; the clamping arms are bent with one ends thereof being pivotally connected and another ends thereof have respective ears for hooking the hooks at two sides of the IC socket; a supporting frame being fixed to a top of the heat dissipating fin device; and an operation rod having a camshaft and a lever for rotating the camshaft. The camshaft passes through the supporting frame and is capable of rotating freely on the supporting frame. By rotating the lever, the camshaft rotates to an operational position and a releasing position. In operation position, the cam of the camshaft will eject the pivotal connection of the clamping arms and the clamping arms will bend and deform. By the restoring forces of these clamping arms, the ears at two ends of the clamping arms have sufficient forces to hook the hooks at two sides of the IC socket.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.